Question: Suppose that $f$ is a function and $f^{-1}$ is the inverse of $f$. If $f(3)=4$, $f(5)=1$, and $f(2)=5$, evaluate $f^{-1}\left(f^{-1}(5)+f^{-1}(4)\right)$.
Answer: If $f(2)=5$ and $f(3)=4$, then $f^{-1}(5)=2$ and $f^{-1}(4)=3$, respectively. Therefore, $f^{-1}\left(f^{-1}(5)+f^{-1}(4)\right)=f^{-1}\left(2+3\right)=f^{-1}(5) = \boxed{2}$.